Detention Night
by noellestarr
Summary: The whole Anubis gang gets detention, except for Fabian and Amber. How will the two spend the night? And what will the others do in detention? Fabian/Amber friendship , Some Mara/Jerome. Rated T, just in case, for possible future situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm new on fan fiction and thought I'd start with a short, 3-chapter story. This is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think! I decided to do a Famber/Friendship story, since there aren't very many. Don't worry, I'm all Fabina! There will also be some Merome hints in this short story. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue! Thanks!**

**Notes: Fabian and Nina are together.**

**This takes place after prom and the mystery.**

**Joy is back and is nice, and good friends with Fabian and everyone else.**

**Fabian's POV**

I sighed. Why is it so hard to finish a book report? I glanced over at Amber, who was sitting next to me, working on her report… I think.

"Hey Amber, is that your report?"

"Uh…"

I rushed behind her and grabbed it. Even if she was Amber, maybe she could help me get some ideas. Since I was forced to do my book report on a SCHOOL book, I should have a right. I was going to do my report on The Solar System is Your Friend, but since AMBER made me sacrifice it in the fire, I should be able to take a peak at hers.

"FABIAN! GIVE IT BACK!"

So, Amber and me had a little cat chase around the room. Until, I finally locked myself in the bathroom.

"FABIAN! LET ME INNNN!"

I just ignored her. Now, I opened up the binder she was holding. Wait… why are their pictures of me and Nina on the front of her school binder? Oh no… I opened it up to the first page and gasped. It was one of those scrapbooks I SPECIFICALLY told her NOT to make.

"AMBER!"

I yanked open the door and chased the blonde around the room.

"AMBER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME AND NINA A SCRAPBOOK!"  
>"STOP CHASING ME FABIAN!"<p>

I chased her around the room but then ran into Patricia.

"PATRICIA? I'm so sorry…"

"Save it." Patricia glared and rolled her eyes.

Me and Amber watched as the rest of the Anubis gang followed her in.

"Hey guys! Um… Why so late?" I asked.

Joy looked down and Patricia rolled her eyes. Jerome and Alfie kept looking at the door, and Mara looked embarrassed. Mick was eating an apple, and Nina looked very worried.

"Joy?" I asked and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Joy looked around the room nervously and looked upset.

"She snogged the teacher." Patricia blurted.

"What? Joy-" I started.

"I didn't mean to! Mr. Winkler kissed me first, Fabian, I swear! I was just asking for help on my history paper, then all of a sudden, SMOOCH!" Joy rambled.

"It's ok Joy, really. Well, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Sweet caught us and I told him that if Mr. Winker got fired, I would blab to the press about the mystery, or, if I were to be removed from the school I would ditto. But, I forgot about other punishments, so, I have detention."

"Only today?" I asked.

"Yeah, he thought if he gave me more, I would cave. Plus, Sweet's a pretty cool guy, better than Mrs. Andrew's or Victor, obviously." Joy explained.

Wow, I wonder why Mr. Winkler would kiss her. I mean, he's a teacher, he should have more self-control.

"Wait, then why do you have detention Patricia?"

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I saw Joy in need, so… ."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"I said… I ran inside and punched Mr. Winkler!"

Everyone gasped.

"Boo-Yah!" Jerome snickered.

"Shut-up you arse!" Patricia sneered.

I rolled my eyes. Patricia can be such a pain sometimes.

"Well, so why is everyone late?" I inquired.

"We all got detention." Mara shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Mara? YOU got detention? I gasped.

"Yeah…"

"WHY?"

"I slapped Mrs. Andrew's…"

Jerome wiggled his eyebrows and Mara shot him a warning glance.

"She was making fun of Jerome…" She looked at Jerome for approval before continuing; he nodded, "…And his childhood… I felt like I needed to do something, at least before Jerome did."

I nodded and didn't ask any more. I knew how tense Jerome got on the subject of his past before coming to boarding school.

"And how about you two?" I looked at Alfie and Jerome.

"Well-" Alfie started.

"Wait! I don't want to know!" I blurted.

Alfie shrugged and looked at Nina.

"NINA?" I gasped.

Why does MY NINA have detention? I mean, she's got a better reputation then I do, and that's saying something.

Nina gulped.

"I-uh, cheated-"

"CHEATED?" I gasped.

She nodded.

"…Off a test and… I only did it because we were out late last night at the movie with Amber, and, I forgot to study for the test…"

I almost forgot. We saw _Soul Surfer_ the other day with Amber and it went almost till mid-night.

"I'm so sorry Nina! I should of known not to take you to the movie that late!"

"Nah… It's cool." She smiled and kissed me reassuringly.

"Ugh… guys! Save us the snogging!" Jerome groaned.

She blushed, "Sorry…"

"And you mate, how'd you get detention?" I nodded to Mick.

"I had a pie-eating contest with some of my mates, and well, let's just say-"

"Let me guess. Alfie and Jerome stole some of your pies and started a pie fight, and they got caught, and you got detention for having the pies in the first place." I said.

"Actually," Alfie said, "We prefer to call it, World War Pie!"

I sighed and looked at Amber. Well I guess we were going to have the whole evening to ourselves.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've decided that since this story is so much fun to write, I'm probably going to write more than 3 chapters. I haven't decided how many, it all depends on how much detail I put in and how long it takes to end. So, read on!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, season 2 would have started already!**

**Fabian's POV**

I waved goodbye to Nina and the others as they were assorted by Victor out the door. I sighed and turned to Amber.

"Well, what do you want to do? We've got…" I looked at my watch, "…Four hours till lights out. And, Victor should be back in…"

"Shoo, you annoying children!" Victor said as he walked in.

"Now." I laughed silently to myself.

"Well, we could do each others nails, listen to my Victoria Beckham CD, go shopping…"

"Amber! I'm not Nina!"

"Oops… forgot sorry…"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Amber.

"It's just that we don't hang out too often, I mean, since the whole mystery thing ended, I don't see you much anymore." She explained.

I realized she was right. We don't hang out much anymore. And I miss her blonde moments. Seriously, what's Amber without blonde moments?

"Your right… we only hang out when Nina goes too. I'm sorry Amber."

"It's ok." She smiled and hugged me.

"Sooo… what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"An idea, Amber."

"For what…?"

I shook my head and laughed. Oh Amber…

"What we can do."

She made a silent "O" and looked away.

"We can prank Victor! I've always wanted to prank someone, especially Victor! I mean, I thought about asking Alfie and Jerome if I could possibly participate in one of their shin-digs, but, I thought they would make fun of me, so…"

"Whoa JEROME! Slow down there!" She giggled.

I laughed along with her and started thinking of possible Victor pranks we could pull.

**At The School, Mara's POV**

We walked into the school and I started to look for room 39B. I must have looked worried because Jerome read my mind.

"Mara. Seriously, relax. It's not the end of the world. It's just detention."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Wow, do Jerome's eyes look gorgeous or what. I started to compare them to endless blue skies when I caught myself. I'm dating Mick, I thought to myself. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I reminded myself that if I broke Mick's heart, he would break mine. HARDER. Like last year, with Amber.

Jerome and Alfie led us over to 39B, because they had obviously been there countless times.

"Hello students! Welcome to detention!" Mrs. Andrew's said.

Everyone groaned and sat down in a desk.

"I'm headed to the store, so stay hear and be good, because I've got cameras!" She nodded at the cameras in each corner of the room.

"And no snooping!"

With that she shut the door and locked it.

I looked over at Patricia and Joy, searching for an idea.

"I've got it!" Alfie exclaimed.

"For the first time ever…" Jerome muttered.

"We should play… drum roll please!" Alfie exclaimed.

Everyone drummed their hands against the desks.

"Truth or Dare! Ok, here's how you play…" Alfie said happily.

"Really Alfie, really? Oh, and we all know how to play that game." Patricia sighed.

"Come on guys! Please?" He gave everyone his best puppy dog face, which ended up looking more like a sick cat.

"Geez Alfie! Don't turn on me! You're sounding to much like Amber to handle!" Jerome groaned.

"Alright." Nina agreed. "I'm in."

"Me too." Joy added.

"Yay!" Alfie exclaimed. "Anyone else?"

Patricia sighed.

"I guess…"

"Yay, Trixie's playing!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Yeah… whoop whoop…" She muttered.

"I'll play if Mara plays." Mick said.

He looked at me for approval. I tried to smile back, but all I could think about was Jerome.

I gulped, "Is Jerome playing?"

Oh my gosh did I say that out loud?

"Definitely Mara, since you want me too although I should warn you I can get very dirty in my dares." He smirked.

Mick interfered, "Well I guess I'm in then…"

"Great." Alfie rubbed his hands together in thought.

I gulped. What have I gotten myself into?

**Well there's chapter 2! I hope you all liked the Jara I threw in there. And don't worry, there's more to come! What prank do you think Amber and Fabian are going to pull? Do you think they will/will not succeed? Please Review!**

**And also: If you have any ideas for truths or dares they would be really helpful! Thanks! But remember:**

**They have to do things that don't require them leaving the classroom.**

**They can't do anything that's **_**really**_** inappropriate because Mrs. Andrews has cameras! (Hehe)**

**And remember to say who is daring/truthing who**

**And please only submit one dare/truth so I can include other people's dares/truths and if you do submit more then one I will choose my favorite! Thanks:)**

**And… I will most likely wait for the first couple dares/truths I get and use those because I have some of my own:)**

**And with that… REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I thought of some pretty good dares… (I think) and I also included your dares too:) So… on with the story!**

**I don't own HoA, Oz, Summerland, Narnia, or E.T. by Katy Perry.**

**Notes:**

**If you don't pick up on these, here are the walkie-talkie nicknames:**

**Fabian- Book-geek**

**Amber-Princess-in-pink**

**Victor-Creepy-bird-guy**

**Trudy-house-mother**

**And I changed some of the lyrics in ET, just because some of the language:)**

**Also, I only did the beginning of the song:)**

**Read On!**

**At Anubis House, Fabian's POV (I know I always do his POV but It's kinda hard to write in Amber's… lol)**

"Book-geek, book-geek do you copy?" I heard Amber's voice ring in the walkie- talkie.

"Copy that princess-in-pink." I repeated.

"Ok… it looks like house-mother just left the building. Repeat, house-mother just left the building."

"Great I'm on my way. Over." I snuck out the back door** (I don't know if they have a back door, let's just say they do) **and hid behind a pillar at the front of Anubis House.

I then said in my best Trudy voice,

"Victor, would you be a dear and come help me with these groceries?"

"Trudy… can't you do it alone?" Victor gruffed.

I didn't answer.

"Oh, fine!" I heard Victor slam his office door and come down the stairs. As I heard him pass me, I snuck through the door and locked it.

"Wow Fabian! You sounded exactly like Trudy!" Amber giggled.

"Don't ask." I blushed and shooed her upstairs.

Amber pulled up her walkie-talkie and said,

"Book-geek, creepy-bird-guy is outside and target is ready to hit! Over."

"Amber. I'm right next to you!"

"Whoops!" She grinned.

"You got the stuff?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." She smirked as I picked the door to Victor's office like Nina had taught me too.

"We're in! Now we have to hurry, it won't be long before Victor realizes he's locked out." I instructed.

"Copy that!"

Amber grinned and pulled the toilet paper out of her Gucci purse.

"A roll for you, and a roll for me. Let's do it!" She chanted.

We then threw the paper everywhere, on his desk, on his safe, and ever on Corbier.

"YOU NAUSEATING CHILDREN OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIETLY! RUTTER,

MILLINGTON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard Victor scream.

"Hurry!"

I yelled as Amber threw her last piece of paper on his desk.

"Wow."

We both said and stepped back. That was one heck of a teepeeing job.

As we were admiring our work, we heard Victor call our names once more.

"Amber, we better go!"

"Right!" She repeated and followed me downstairs.

I unlocked and opened the door and watched Victor storm in.

"Rutter, Millington! You did this!" He yelled.

"Nope, sorry Victor. Amber and me were just in the common room listening to Victoria Beckham. You must have locked yourself out." I stated.

"Rutter, sometimes I worry about you." He shook his head and trudged upstairs.

I looked at Amber and grinned. Just wait till he finds our surprise!

**At the school, Nina's POV**

"Okay, okay! I get to start!" Alfie grinned mischievously and looked at Mara. I grimaced, can't wait to see what he's got in store for her!

"First, the _rules_." Patricia stated.

"Okay fine." Alfie said, "No leaving the room, no super inappropriate stuff, and no backing out. Happy?"

"Yes, very." Patricia sighed and looked at me. What a game this is going to be!

"Alright! I'll ask… Mara." He smirked.

I saw Mara gulp and look around the room nervously.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Mara said rather quickly. I wonder if she's hiding something…

"Great. I dare you to snog Jerome for at _least_ 20 seconds." He smiled.

"What? Mara gasped.

But I could see a little bit of relief on her face… hmm…

"Alrighty then!" Jerome smirked and puckered his lips.

"Wait! I'm so not cool with this!" Mick pleaded.

"Never question the power of dares, mate. Mara just might have found herself a soul mate." Alfie laughed.

Mick just frowned and turned away.

**Mara's POV**

I could feel myself leaning closer and closer to Jerome.

Relax, Mara. It's just a dare. Nothing more… I thought to myself.

And then my lips touched his. His perfect, amazing lips.

Why was this so hard? I thought to myself.

It felt like I was flying through another world, Narnia, Summerland, or maybe even Oz.

I never felt this when I kissed Mick. _Never._

After a while I heard Nina call our name.

"Mara, Jerome… I think that was more than 20 seconds!"

"Tell me about it." I heard Mick mutter.

When we finally pulled apart, I gasped.

A beautiful blonde boy sat in front of me. How had I not seen this before?

He was _the one_ that was there for me when everyone else was a part of that little club. He was _the one_ that always was there when Mick or Amber was being hurtful. He was _the one_ that confided in me with his emotional struggle from painful childhood memories. He was _the one_ that kept me company when I really, truly needed it.

It was him.

All along.

Not Mick, or any other guy.

It was him.

He is _the one_.

**Nina's POV (Again)**

Well that was some kiss. A whole two minutes. I swear their was like an unexplainable energy in the room, it was almost like the energy I feel when I'm around Fabian. They would make a cute couple… I thought.

"Okay… awkward… any-who… Mara! It's your turn!" Alfie broke the silence.

"Right." She stated.

"Truth or Dare?" She turned to Patricia.

"Truth."

"Okay… what's your hidden talent?" Mara asked.

I heard Jerome fake yawn and Alfie cough, bor-ing.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Patricia.

"Well?" Mara tapped her foot.

"I kind of figure skate…" Patricia mumbled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I said I figure skate okay!" She yelled.

"Whoa… Trixie's a _girl_? Jerome gasped.

"Shut up!" Patricia sneered.

"So that's where you go every Sunday? You told us it was study hall!" I inquired.

"Yeah… don't make fun of me okay?"

"We wont." Joy assured her, "I can't believe you didn't tell me though! I'm your best friend!"

"I know… I'm sorry Joy." She mumbled.

"Well let me know when you have a competition. I would love to come!" I said.

"Yeah!" All the girls responded.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, now that we had that sugar-sweet moment, let's get on with the game!" Jerome pleaded.

"Fine. Mick, Truth or Dare?" Patricia asked.

"Dare." He said.

Patricia grinned. "I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear."

"What?" He asked.

"Relax. Just in your boxers and undershirt. I'm not gonna make you take off everything!" She laughed.

Mick glared at her.

"There goes my dignity…" He groaned.

He went into the corner and came back in his boxers and undershirt.

"Wow, polka-dot boxers, Mick, really?" Jerome smirked.

Mick just glared at him.

"Jerome, Truth or Dare?" He smirked.

"What? The big oaf's doing it to me?" He jumped up.

"Yup. The big oaf. So, Truth or Dare?" He repeated.

Jerome groaned.

"Dare…"

Mick grinned, "I dare you to sing a pop song."

"What? Like…" He paused.

"Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, one of them." He smirked.

"Ugh, fine!" He moved to the front of the room.

"Would Mara accompany me?" He grinned at Mara.

"That wasn't part of the dare!" Mick grimaced.

"I guess… what's the song?" Mara asked.

Jerome whispered something to her and Mara's eyes got wide.

"I don't know that song…" She trailed off.

"Yeah you do! You, Trixie, and Joy are always playing it in your room!"

"Fine…" She mumbled and trudged to the front of the room.

_[Jerome] _

_I got a dirty mind _

_I got filthy ways _

_I'm trying to bathe my Ape in your Milky Way _

_I'm a legend; I'm irreverent I be reverend be so fa-a-ar up, _

_We don't give a f-uh-oh _

_Welcome to the danger zone _

_Step into the fantasy _

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity _

_They calling me an alien _

_A bigheaded astronaut _

_Maybe it's because your boy _

_Yeezy get that a lot_

_[Mara] _

_You're so hypnotizing _

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing _

_Feels like I am floating _

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid _

_You're not like the others _

_Futuristic lover _

_Different DNA _

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world _

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go _

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me _

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

"Happy?" She asked and went back to her seat.

"Oh my gosh, Mara! That was amazing! You rocked ET! You could be, like, the new Katy Perry!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." She frowned.

"And seriously, Jerome!" You should be a rapper!" I continued.

He also frowned and glared at Mick, mumbling something no one could understand.

"My turn!" Jerome exclaimed and turned to me.

"Hook, line, and sinker." He smirked.

I gulped and looked towards Joy for support since she was next to me.

She shrugged and mouthed, "I'm sorry" before turning away.

I looked at Jerome.

"Truth or _Dare_?" He smirked

I gulped. "Dare."

If I said truth, he would have probably asked me embarrassing questions about me and Fabian.

"I dare you to…" He pondered for a moment, "See this gum here?"

I nodded.

"Get it out of my mouth without using your hands." He smirked.

"No way!" I gasped.

He leaned in closer. "Way." He whispered.

I gulped as I saw Mara flinch.

Maybe she was jealous? No… she's dating Mick! I thought to myself.

Okay, the quicker I get this over with the sooner it's done.

I watched as Jerome stuck his tongue out with his gum on the tip.

"I'll get you for this Jerome." I mumbled.

Then as quickly as I possibly could, I scooted the gum off his tongue and into my mouth with my tongue, and rushed to the garbage can where I spat out the disgusting thing, and then just as fast rushed to the sink where I began to cleanse my mouth.

When I finally sat back down Jerome was laughing and Mara looked disgusted. I gulped and shook the grossness out of me while turning to Joy.

"So, Joy, Truth or Dare?"

**And that's it! I tried to make it longer then the last two chapters. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the rest of the Truth or Dare game, only 2 people left to go, and I already planned them out. Also next chapter will be Victor's reaction to Fabian and Amber's prank. I will try to update tomorrow!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! So again, please read and review!**

**izzi08- I went back and tried to add more to Mara's POV when she kissed Jerome. Thanks for the advice:)**

**Anubis House- Fabian's POV**

Me and Amber shuffled into the common room and held our breath. It wouldn't be long before Victor reached his office.

"RUTTER, MILLINGTON… GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" Victor screamed.

Honestly, I bet everyone on the school campus could hear him.

I looked at Amber and she nodded back. We knew the plan.

I ran up the stairs and into Victor's office.

"Oh my gosh Victor, what the heck happened in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, seriously. I think you should give your office decorators a call and tell them that you don't fancy their work…" Amber was cut off.

"SILENCE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU ANNOYING, STUPID CHILDREN!"

"Uh, newsflash Victor, we were in the common room the whole time." Amber examined her nails and didn't even flinch.

"I know it was you! Tell me Miss Millington," Victor spit, "What is this?"

"A piece of toilet paper. Duh." She answered.

"Not the toilet paper! This!" He pointed to a splotch of pink Nailpolish on the paper.

"How do you explain this? Hmmm? And if you look rather closely," he snatched Amber's hand and she winced, "It matches the Nailpolish that you're wearing exactly." He smirked.

Crap. Did not see this coming. Did Amber really have to paint her nails right before this?

And then it hit me.

"This proves nothing, Victor. If you think about it, it could have easily been Alfie and Jerome. They obviously snuck out of detention, using Nina's lock picking skills, they took advantage of you being locked outside, teepeed your office, and framed Amber, with the pink Nailpolish. So I strongly suggest you check with them." I stated.

I knew this idea was farfetched, but I was willing to try anything. Plus, after years of sharing a house with Alfie and Jerome, I knew they were pretty much capable of anything. Amber glanced at me nervously and I just nodded and looked back at Victor.

"Well, I guess…" Victor muttered.

And with out saying another word, he snatched his coat, brushed toilet paper off of it, and stormed out of the house.

And as soon as he was gone Amber exclaimed,

"I can't believe he actually bought it!" She squealed.

"And I can't believe we're getting out of toilet duty!" I grinned, not wanting to know what's that job is like.

**At the school- Joy's POV**

"Truth or Dare?" Nina asked me.

I sighed, "Truth."

"Okay, um, did you and Fabian have feelings for each other before _I came_?"

I hate how she said that. "Before _I Came._" Emphasizing those two words. I felt a pang of jealousy but quickly pushed it away. I know what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me upset, so I would get angry and she would tell Fabian on me. But I wouldn't sink to her level, no way. I got over Nina and Fabian's relationship a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I'm completely over Fabian. But I know I can't have him, I just have to maintain me and Fabian's friendship, and even more importantly, me and Nina's relationship. If Nina hates me, who knows what Fabian will think of me. And, I'm a nice person, I don't like picking fights.

"Sure, I guess I might have had a minor crush on him, but I think you two are great together." I gave her my best I'm-happy-for-you-but-secretly-not smile, except she didn't seem to notice the last part. She just giggled and I just regained my composure and turned to Alfie.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" He grinned.

"Okay… I dare you to lick one of Mrs. Andrew's camera lenses for at least 15 seconds, like you're licking an ice cream cone!"

Alfie frowned.

"Good one Joy!" Jerome sang.

I just nodded towards the camera on the corner of the ceiling and grinned.

"Bone-appétit!" I giggled.

Alfie grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it up under the camera, and, he began to lick it. This definitely took my mind off Fabian! This was hilarious!

Everyone was having a fit of laughter when all of a sudden Victor barged in the room.

We all paused and looked at Alfie, who didn't notice anything, still licking his "ice cream cone".

"LEWIS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AND WHY IS MR. CAMPBELL IN HIS UNDERWEAR?" Victor asked.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Alfie responded and sank into the nearest chair.

Mick just blushed and ran to grab his pants and shirt.

Then after waiting for, like, forever, Victor said,

"I have had a prank pulled on me. That's right." He said as he paced around the front of the room.

"I swear Victor, whatever it was, me and Jerome were here the whole time!" Alfie pleaded.

"I'm not buying it you two both have toilet duty for…" He was cut off.

"Wait!" Jerome shouted as he ran and jumped on the chair in the corner. He snatched the camera and brought it to Victor.

"If me and Alfie did it, then we would be caught on camera right?' Jerome asked.

"I guess, but…" Victor started.

"So watch the tape!" Jerome said.

Victor mumbled something and then plugged the memory card into Mrs. Andrew's laptop. He fast-forwarded for a while and then paused it.

"What exactly were you two and Mr. Clarke doing?" Victor glared at Nina and Mara.

"Truth or dare…" They mumbled.

Victor just rolled his eyes and continued to ramble about too much snogging when he came across the end of the tape.

"So you see Victor, we didn't do it." Jerome grinned.

"Rutter…" Victor sneered and ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Wow, I wonder what Fabian did?

**And that's it! Sorry it was kind of short. But next chapter is the conclusion! Will Mara and Jerome get together? Will Amber and Fabian get toilet duty? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now the conclusion! Thanks so much for all your support and reviews. It really boosted my confidence! I have some new stories planned out, and will most likely get them out by summer. I have so much to do before the end of the school year! So thanks again and read on!**

**I don't own HoA, or Glee.**

**At the house, Amber's POV (Yay! Finally!)**

Me and Fabian were sitting on the couch playing hangman.

"Uh, is it shopping?" I asked.

"No… Amber it's is a four letter word…" He replied.

"Right. Uh, is it pink?"

"No, Amber! It's Nina!" He groaned.

"Oh! Of course you would pick that!" I giggled.

"Do you wanna watch TV?" He asked.

"Sure! I think they're showing re-runs of Glee!" I said excitedly.

"Finn is sooo hot! But don't forget about Puck, he's hot too… in a bad boy sort of way. Sam is hot too! Except he has a big mouth…"

"AMBER!" Fabian interrupted.

"Right… uh sorry. What episode is it?" I asked.

"I think they're at regional's, season 2." He stated.

"You watch _glee_?" I asked.

"Yeah… I mean I play… never mind." He said worriedly.

"Fabian, everyone knows you play guitar." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh… well then yeah, that's why I watch it." He laughed.

We started singing along to _Loser Like Me_ when the door swung open.

"Victor?" I asked.

"RUTTER! MILLINGTON! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME." He yelled and grabbed us both by the ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I repeated as he dragged us up the stairs.

"You too have _a lot_ of explaining to do." He sneered.

I gulped. Here it comes.

**At the school, Mara's POV**

"Wow, what do you think that was about?" I asked everyone.

"Sounds like Rutter is in over his head!" Jerome stated.

Nina walked around the room mumbling, "Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…"

"Relax Nina! Victor isn't going to _kill_ him!" Joy exclaimed.

"Okay…" She sat down and continued to look nervous.

"Hello students!" Mrs. Andrew's said as she came in the door.

"What did you do?"

Everyone groaned and looked around the room nervously.

"Okay, I get it. You're free to go home!" She beckoned us out the door.

"Yes!" Jerome punched his fist in the air and slapped Alfie five.

"But no more pie fights!" She said before closing the door.

Finally, I thought to myself. But something was bugging me. I had to talk to Jerome about our kiss. It was, well, amazing and I want to know if he feels the same. I just hope he doesn't have a crush on Nina, I thought about her dare. But first, I needed to break it off with Mick.

I caught up with Mick and shouted, "Hey! Wait up!"

He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I was just going to say the same thing…" I started.

"Me first. I want you to know that if you like Jerome," He shuddered, "that's ok with me." He grimaced but then continued, "I see the way you look at and long for him Mara. Trust me. I know. I won't get mad if you break it off, because, if I really love you, I'll want what's best for you. And I think that's Jerome." Mick nodded and smiled at me.

I couldn't believe it. Even if I did love Jerome, I would sure miss Mick.

"We can still be friends, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." He smiled and I hugged him. He was truly a great guy, just not for me.

I then quickly kissed his cheek and ran up to catch Jerome.

"Hey Jerome!" I tapped his shoulder.

"Whoa! Geez Mara! Don't scare me like that!" He responded.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Sooo… do you want to talk about…" He started.

"The kiss." I finished.

"Jerome, " I grabbed his shoulders, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, _out loud_, but I-uh think I love you." I said.

He just stood there stunned. A tear started to roll down my cheek as I realized he must like Nina. And then I ran. I ran until I couldn't run any more. Until I finally stopped in a clearing in a forest behind Anubis house. My life was over. I love this guy, and he doesn't love me back. Poor Joy. She had to go through this with Fabian. Another tear rolled down my cheek when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mara?" It was Jerome.

"Go away. You'll just make me feel worse." I responded through tears.

But he didn't stop, and he put his arms around me and despite myself, I shoved my face into his chest and cried. He whispered things to me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Mara, I love you too. You don't know how long I've loved you. Even since I _saw you_." You're the one." He broke the crying.

I immediately stopped.

"But Nina…" I protested.

He laughed, "I don't fancy _Nina_!" He started cracking up and I smiled with relief.

"I just like her spaz attacks."

He smiled that smile, and I kissed him. We stood their in the forest kissing for who knows how long until he broke it.

"Is their something wrong…" I started.

"Mara, would you fancy being my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted and kissed him again.

Later, we walked back hand-in-hand to Anubis house smiling.

Best _detention night _ever.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina ran into my arms grinning.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was _so_ worried." She assured me.

"What did you _do_?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just a silly prank."

"What's with the toothbrush?"

"Amber got on her hands and knees and pleaded for no toilet duty. So, he gave us a different command. To scrub the whole floor of the entryway with a toothbrush."

I held it up for her to see.

She kissed me hard. "I love you." She smiled.

"Ditto." I laughed.

"Can anyone else get in on this?" We heard Amber ask.

"Of course!" Nina responded.

We all stood there and hugged.

Best _detention night_ ever.

**Joy's POV**

I walked back to Anubis House in a bum mood. Everyone had their one. I saw Mara and Jerome walking back hand in hand, and Nina and Fabian kissing through the window. Even Amber joined in their group hug. I sighed, "why me?"

"Hey Joy." I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, hey Mick. So what happened between you and Mara?"

"We broke up." He responded.

"I'm sooo sorry!" I said.

"It's ok. I was cool with it though, I'm actually fancying someone else anyway."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Joy, I um like you a lot, and, I always have, but you were always with Fabian, so…"

I cut him off with a kiss. I just realized something. I had only started hanging out with Fabian in the first place to get closer to Mick. I just never realized it.

We broke apart and he said, "So Joy would you maybe want to…"

"I would _love_ to be your girlfriend." I said and smiled.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I even noticed Alfie join Amber in the hallway and them kissing. Plus, I saw Patricia practicing her skating moves with roller-blades in the hall, much to Victor's dismay.

Looks like everyone got their happy ending.

Best _detention night_ ever.

**And that's it! I gave everyone a happy ending:) I hope you all enjoyed my story and thanks so much for reading. It was so much fun to write! **

**Thanks again, and…. Please let me know if you think I should write another story for HoA. **

**And with that…**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
